


This Wasn't A Good Idea

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: How did she let him talk her into doing this?
Relationships: Suzugamori Ren/Tokura Misaki
Kudos: 5





	This Wasn't A Good Idea

Somehow Ren had talked into Misaki thinking it was a good idea to come into her house no less. 

It all started with simple knocks. He knocked on her window and loitering outside of the window.

The laundered-haired female ignored it until the knocks kept coming, the noise was slowly getting her annoyed. As if she was going to snap soon. Hoisting herself up from her chair, placing her book back on her middle table she went over towards her door. Opening the curtains to find a familiar redhead, gazing at the window.

“What the!?” Misaki blinked from shock and took a step back for a moment, Suzugamori Ren was at her window. She didn’t expect him to be here, at her window no less.

Ren took note of her staring at him through the window, the end of his lips curling in a smile while waving at her. “Would you be so kind as to open your window for me~?

She heard him perfectly clear from the window. She was annoyed by him but also wanted to know why he was at her home and

Narrowing her eyes, she unlocked the window from the inside and opened it, “You have five minutes to explain yourself now.”

“I’m only here to admire your beauty once more.”

_ ‘Okay, that’s it.’  _ She knew that the redhead was a weirdo but a creep too!? She went to shut her window down.

“Hold on, please, Misocube~”

“For the last time, I told you to stop using that creepy name!”

“Huh, but I think it sounds cute for you~”

Her cheeks only grew red in color, embarrassed, “What do you want? Why are you here?”

“I’ll gladly tell you everything if you kindly let me inside~." 

She couldn’t believe she was going to ask this, “If I let you inside, you’ll promise not to try anything?”

He smiled and nodded, “I promise, 

“Ugh, fine, come on inside.”

“Thank you.”

_ 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _


End file.
